


Dance, date, drop

by Windfighter



Series: Iron Man-bingo card 17 [8]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Tower, Dancing, Gen, Hurt Tony, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-08 03:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: Pepper and Rhodey are out of town so Tony invites Steve to his floor for a lesson in dancing.





	Dance, date, drop

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Iron Man-bingo and the square "Ballroom dancing" which I actually have no idea what that is. I did a quick google but it only confused me more so the dancing isn't very well described (not that I'm good at descriptions anyway).
> 
> Anyway have some uh kinda fluffy steve and tony!

”So let me get this straight.”

Tony let out a sigh but waited for Steve to continue. They were at Tony's floor where none of the other avengers could suddenly barge in on them and Steve gestured to nowhere in particular while gathering his thoughts.

”Neither of us know how to dance, and somehow you want us to learn on our own?”

”Can't be that hard. And anyway what's the worst that can happen?”

”This is already a bad idea, don't curse it.”

Tony winked.

”At least it's not raining.”

Steve raised his arms, let out a frustrated groan and started leaving. Tony took a few quick steps and grabbed his sleeve and he stopped at once.

”I'm just teasing. Come on, I've already loaded up some instruction videos on the television.”

”Why can't Pepper do this?”

”She's out of town. Rhodey too.”

Something clicked for Steve and his face softened. Tony did not like and considered cancelling the whole idea.

”You miss them.”

”I do not.”

”You miss them and now you're trying to do something that feels like a thing they would force you to do.”

”Am not!”

”Pretty sure they would force you to eat before they force you to learn how to dance.”

Tony rolled his eyes, turned around and started moving the couch and the table out of the way. Steve watched him for five seconds before helping.

”Jarvis, will you be recording this?”

”Certainly, Captain Rogers.”

Steve smiled, thanked the A.I and turned to Tony again.

”How do you not already know how to dance?”

Tony shrugged, didn't look at him.

”Howard was more interested in teaching me how to build weapons and mama was... She was busy.”

Steve could tell Tony didn't want to talk about it so he let it be. They put the table and couch against the wall and looked at the now empty floor. Steve put his hands against his sides.

”So which dance are we learning?”

”...There are more than one?”

”Aren't you supposed to be the genius?”

”If you allow me, Captain Rogers. Sir requested ballroom dancing so I have queued up a few introduction videos for the most popular types. If you manage to figure it out there are some more advanced lessons waiting for you after those.”

The television sprung to life. Steve rubbed the back of his neck and Tony nudged his side.

”Don't worry, I'll be the damsel in distress and you can lead.”

”If you say so.”

The video started with the most basic way to hold your partner. They solved that in a painfree and quick manner and then there was the one-two-three steps of a waltz. So far so good and Steve let out a sigh of relief to which Tony chuckled. It continued easy for another half hour during which Tony was growing bored and Steve was enjoying himself a little too much.

”How about we go out dancing after this? Show off our new moves?”

”Are you asking me on a _date_, Cap?”

”If you want to.”

”We'll see. Jarvis, I need a challenge. Skip the next two videos and get on with it.”

”As you wish, sir.”

It immediately got harder. Steve had trouble keeping track of his feet half of the time, and the other half he kept finding Tony's by mistake. They started from the beginning of the video, but same thing again. It went better the third time and Tony demanded an even harder video.

The worst that can happen turned out to be a sprained ankle. Tony ended up stepping on a foot that Steve didn't move out of the way fast enough. It twisted and Tony fell out of Steve's grip, Steve didn't catch him in time and Tony landed on the floor with a thump and a 'fuck'. Steve sank down to the floor as well, uncertain about what to do and how to help. Tony took the shoe and the sock off and threw them to the side before checking his ankle and letting out another 'fuck'. He glanced at Steve.

”Raincheck on the date?”

”That's what you're thinking about? What if it's broken? Are you okay?”

”It's not broken, pinky-promise. It's not that bad, I'm just not gonna go dancing tonight.”

”Last time you said 'it's not that bad' you almost bled to death because you refused to let us check you over so excuse me for not believing you!”

”Yeah, yeah. Come on, help me up.”

Steve pulled Tony to his feet and Tony put his injured foot to the floor, tested it, but leaned back against Steve with a wince. Steve grabbed Tony and lifted him bridal style.

”I'm taking you to medical.”

”I am  _not_ going to medical for a  _sprain._ Bruce can look at it, but there's really not much to do. Just take me to the communal floor and if anyone asks it happened while we fended off attackers.”

Steve shook his head, wanted to tell Tony off and take him to medical anyway. But they had entered a truce, had gone for two months without fighting and he wasn't going to let this demolish their relationship which seemed to finally be going somewhere. He let out a sigh, took the elevator down to the communal floor. Tony smiled at him and there were butterflies in his stomach when he put Tony in the couch.

”I'm gonna fetch you some ice.”

He leaned down, ruffled Tony's hair, then blushed and quickly pulled away. Tony almost seemed disappointed, but Steve dismissed it as his imagination.

”Ice isn't good actually”, Tony said. ”I know it's a common cure for it because it numbs the area and helps with the pain but it's actually really bad because it slows down the bloodflow as well. So you know, just sit down and watch a movie with me while we wait for Bruce.”

Steve hesitated. He didn't distrust Tony on this, but ice always made bruises feel better for him. He bit his lip, then made up his mind and nodded.

”I'll watch a movie with you after I've made us some food, okay?”

”Do I  _have_ to eat?”

The question sent worry through Steve's stomach but he swallowed it down.

”Body still need energy to heal so  _yes_ , you have to eat. I'll make something yummy.”

Tony put a pillow on the table, rested his foot on it and Steve patted his shoulder before heading to the kitchen to make waffles.


End file.
